


Dry Pasta and Tinned Tomatoes

by Entwinedlove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clueless Magical in a Muggle World, Established James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Sirius is hungry in a house without a House Elf for the first time in his life.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Dry Pasta and Tinned Tomatoes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hotchocolatedictator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchocolatedictator/gifts).



"This can't be that hard," Sirius said to himself as he stood in the Potter's thoroughly Muggle kitchen. He recognized the cooker because it had a burner on top like the ones they used under their cauldrons in Potions classes in Hogwarts. The other large appliances he was unsure about.

His stomach gave a growly rumble that prompted him into exploring further.

He opened a large door on one of the boxes and felt a burst of cool air. Inside were cartoons of milk, vegetables in a lower drawer, and other things that looked like they could be used in the cooking process, if not in the eating-straight-process. He left that box open and opened the cabinets two at a time, to get a better look at all the victuals available to him.

At the top of one cabinet was a box of dried pasta. That shouldn't be too difficult to cook, right? He just had to make the noodles... noodle-like. How does one do that? Maybe they needed to be soaked in water to rehydrate them, like dried nettles. He opened the lower cupboards and dug around. There was a metal bowl that looked big enough. He dumped the box of pasta in it and used the tap to sufficiently cover the dry noodles. He set that on the counter and continued perusing the shelves.

"Aha!"

Sirius picked up a tin of tomatoes. He used a spell to open the can, peeling the top back. It was a bit thicker than he was used to for pasta, but it would probably work. Now he just needed to heat it. He tapped the side of the can and mumbled a heating charm. The tomatoes bubbled and steam rose from the top. He set that down on the counter and poked at the noodles. They were still hard.

"What are you doing?" Lily's voice called from the doorway.

Sirius startled and almost knocked his bowl of noodles over. "Dinner," he answered.

Lily walked over and closed the cold box's doors, and then raised her eyebrows at seeing all the other cupboards open. "Dinner. Right. Have you ever made dinner before? How you ever even been in a kitchen before?"

"Uhh, does asking the House Elves in the Hogwarts kitchens for snacks count?"

She crossed her arms. "No."

Sirius ran a hand through the hair on the back of his head. "Oh, well, umm..."

"Would you like some help?" She asked, smiling softly at him.

Sirius hesitated. He'd been caught out, and normally he'd have made up something to save face, but this was Lily, his best mate's wife. Sweet and kind Lily, who had a vindictive streak as wide as a Quidditch pitch. She wouldn't bring it up all the time like Prongs would, but would deploy this obvious mark against the _perfect_ Sirius Black at some opportune moment that would cause the most damaging of embarrassments _._ Should he trust her?

His stomach chose that moment to voice its opinion.

He grinned at her. "I think I'd like that very much."


End file.
